


Realny?

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czy tacy ludzie jak Dylan O'Brien w ogóle istnieją??? Tyler ma poważne wątpliwości...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realny?

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst zainspirowany jednym z wywiadów ;) 
> 
> Teoretycznie jest to drabble, ale tylko teoretycznie XD W moim programie było równo sto słów, gdy liczyłam było sto słów, aczkolwiek tutaj nagle okazało się, że tekst zawiera ich 95 XD No cóż, niezbadane są wyroki AO3 XD 
> 
> W każdym razie miłego czytania! ;)
> 
> Edit (7.09.2016): po dwóch latach tekst doczekał się w końcu solidnej korekty; jego niedoskonałość nie dawała mi spokoju, a ostatnio przeglądałam starocie, więc oto i on – w nowej, lepszej odsłonie :) Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba, zapraszam do czytania i komentowania :) Trzymajcie się ciepło!

\- Jestem taka szczęśliwa, mogąc cię w końcu zobaczyć – usłyszał Tyler.

Odwrócił głowę – naprzeciwko Dylana siedziała jakaś fanka – blond włosy, niebieskie oczy…

\- Heej, zasługujesz na bycie szczęśliwą – odparł O’Brien z uśmiechem, po czym puścił jej oczko.

Hoechlin otworzył usta – nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Młodszy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego i, przechyliwszy uroczo głowę w bok, zapytał:

\- Co?

Tyler zmarszczył brwi, nic jednak nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego zastanawiał się, jakim cudem D. jest w ogóle realny. Po chwili zorientował się, że powiedział to na głos.

Dylan uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Jestem realny… I jestem cały twój…

Tyler nachylił się nad nim i pocałował.


End file.
